


Трансформация

by Звёздный Ангел (StarAngel74)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angst, Happy Ending, Other, Post-Canon, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarAngel74/pseuds/%D0%97%D0%B2%D1%91%D0%B7%D0%B4%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9%20%D0%90%D0%BD%D0%B3%D0%B5%D0%BB
Summary: А спустя еще некоторое время появилось первое черное перо...На самом деле Гавриил не такой уж и плохой - во всяком случае, он закрыл собой своих подчиненных от адского пламени во время казни "Азирафеля". Просто они кое-что забыли... Ну что же, пришла пора вспомнить...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 12





	Трансформация

**Author's Note:**

> С Гавриилом & Co надо было что-то делать, не оставлять же их так...  
> Мой вариант :)

**Спуск по наклонной**

Всё началось со святой воды. 

Святая вода – прекрасное оружие против демонов, поэтому Гавриил перед намечавшимся Великим Сражением, разумеется, позаботился о том, чтобы ее было как можно больше. Битва так и не состоялась, и вот теперь весь Рай по мере необходимости пользовался внушительным, но так и неизрасходованным боевым запасом. 

В один, как выяснилось позднее, далеко не прекрасный день, где-то через год после неудачного Армагеддона, Архангел Гавриил сидел в своем кабинете с панорамным окном и любовался открывающимся видом. 

За окном виднелись все значительные архитектурные достижения человечества, которыми можно было любоваться бесконечно, но больше всего ему нравилась большая пирамида. Она ощущалась мощной, монолитной и незыблемой. Во внутреннем мире Гавриила также существовала пирамида, которую он тщательно выстраивал с незапамятных времен, только вместо каменных блоков были Ценности, Правила и Твердые Убеждения. Пирамида сияла безупречной белизной и казалась такой же монолитной и незыблемой, как ее материальное воплощение за окном, придавая уверенности в правильности принимаемых решений.

Архангел был доволен, насколько вообще можно было быть довольным, так и не победив в Великом Сражении. А все из-за этой чертовой парочки. Гавриил скрипнул зубами. Ему докладывали, что прошлой осенью они приобрели коттедж в Саут-Даунсе и стали жить там вместе. Неслыханная наглость! Демона Кроули Архангел просто ненавидел, как и положено ненавидеть врагов, а к Азирафелю испытывал презрение. В глазах Гавриила, он уже перестал быть ангелом, превратившись в бог (а в данном случае, скорее, чёрт) знает что.

Внезапно в кабинет Архангела вбежала Михаил. На ней лица не было, в глазах стояли слезы. Губы дрожали.

– Гавриил, п-п-осмотри…

На кисти правой руки был серьезный ожог. Кожа покраснела и вздулась пузырями.

– Что случилось? – Гавриил терялся в догадках. Что могла причинить такую рану архангелу? Разве что адское пламя? – На тебя кто-то напал?

– Это… это святая вода… – прошептала Михаил и разрыдалась, уткнувшись в плечо начальника.

Гавриил опешил, осторожно взял ее за плечи и усадил в кресло. 

– Что произошло?

– Я хотела набрать немного святой воды. Несколько капель попали на руку и вот… – с трудом произнесла Михаил. Руку жгло огнем. 

Гавриил остолбенел. Ангелы, равно как и Архангелы никогда не предпринимали никаких мер предосторожности при обращении со святой водой. Да и зачем? Если кому она и могла принести вред, так только демонам. 

В голову ничего не приходило. Он взял руку Михаил и провел своей рукой над раной, излечивая. В любом другом случае после этих действий от ожога не осталось бы и следа. Но сейчас краснота лишь слегка побледнела, видно было, что Михаил стало легче, но пузыри еще остались. Гавриил с недоумением уставился на руку. Он решил повторить действие. Результат был тем же – некоторое улучшение, но не более. Ожог удалось залечить после получаса непрерывного сеанса целительства.

Гавриил был не на шутку встревожен. Вместе с Михаил они отправились к святой воде.

– На вид, все как обычно… – Гавриил смотрел на емкость с водой и не улавливал ничего особенного. Демонического присутствия тоже не ощущалось. 

Был только один способ проверить. Архангел самым кончиком мизинца слегка прикоснулся к воде. И не вскрикнул только потому, что при подчиненной это было бы крайне несолидно. Вода немилосердно жглась. На пальце тут же возник волдырь. Пришел черед Михаил устраивать сеанс исцеления.

Немедленно была выпущена инструкция о строжайших мерах предосторожности при обращении со святой водой. 

Гавриил пытался осознать, что происходит, но совершенно безрезультатно.  
А дальше все покатилось по наклонной…

Через неделю после инцидента со святой водой обитатели Небес стали замечать, что крылья начали тускнеть. Ранее белоснежные и словно сияющие, перья постепенно приобретали какой-то припыленный оттенок. Прежнего свечения, которое раньше хорошо было заметно в темноте, придавая ангелам прекрасно-неземной вид, не было и в помине.  
А спустя еще некоторое время появилось первое черное перо. 

Теперь кабинет к Гавриилу вломился Сандальфон. Белый как мел, он развернул свои крылья и продемонстрировал в одном из них внезапно появившееся темное перо. Оно сильно выделялось из массы остальных, относительно белых, перьев и будто кричало, чтобы на него обратили внимание.

– Гавриил, что это? – трясущимися руками Сандальфон показал на крыло. Было видно, что он напуган до смерти.

Гавриил что-то наплел в безуспешных попытках успокоить ангела, но на самом деле он совершенно не понимал, что происходит и что ему теперь делать. 

Весь вечер и всю ночь Архангел не находил себе места. Очевидно, что дела шли все хуже и хуже. Сначала святая вода, теперь перья… Ангелы уже шептались по углам и бросали подозрительные взгляды.

_Почему? За что? Они же все делали правильно._

Гавриил был в этом более чем уверен.

Следующая неделя прошла в тяжких раздумьях и бесплодных поисках выхода. Обращения к Ней не помогали – ответа не было, впрочем, как и всегда. Эпидемия черных перьев постепенно распространялась. Через некоторое время Гавриил обнаружил у себя черное перо. Сначала одно. Потом таких перьев стало больше.

Что он сделал не так? Он не понимал. Он всегда следовал Божественному плану, так, как он его знал и воспринимал. 

_А что, если воспринимал неправильно? А что, если прав был Азирафель?_

От этой кошмарной мысли Архангела бросило в холодный пот. В полном отчаянии он сел на пол и закрыл лицо руками. Он сам не мог найти ответ. Никто не мог. Оставался еще один шанс понять, вернее, два. Их обдумывание вызывало только новый приступ депрессии. Во-первых, как бы это ни было унизительно, он все-таки должен поговорить с опальным ангелом. У Гавриила были крайне туманные представления о том, что теперь из себя представляет Азирафель, но тот мог что-то знать. 

А во-вторых, можно попробовать вызвать серафима. Серафимы были самыми приближенными к Богине и обитали в своих высших сферах. В Раю их никто не видел уже очень давно. Серафимы кроме шести крыльев, имели множество глаз, которые им позволяли не только заглядывать во все уголки Вселенной, но и прозревать самую суть вещей. Они могли знать, но… Гавриил почему-то просто боялся. Только при мысли о разговоре с серафимом его начинала бить дрожь. Во время так и не случившегося Апокалипсиса, когда все ангельское воинство было готово к битве, ни один серафим к ним так и не явился на бой. Они не пришли. Гавриила это обстоятельство сильно беспокоило, он не мог понять, почему высшие существа не захотели принимать участие в Великом сражении. Спрашивать было страшно – ответ мог не понравится.

_А что, если…_

Архангела опять прошиб холодный пот. Лучше даже не думать об этом. На глаза навернулись слезы. Но непослушные непрошеные мысли упрямо продолжали лезть в голову. По внутренней пирамиде, кажется, пошла трещина.

_А что, если он ошибся? Ошибался всегда? Не правильно понял план? Он ведь никогда не хотел никому зла, но, не задумываясь, уничтожил бы всякого, кто стоит на пути исполнения божественной воли. А если это была только его воля?  
_  
_Так можно сойти с ума. Что ждет их дальше? Когда их крылья станут черными? Небеса превратятся в филиал Ада?_

Безрадостные мысли плавно перетекли на «конкурентов».

Гавриил прекрасно понимал, что две стороны определенным образом связаны между собой. И такие трансформации одной стороны рано или поздно как-то должны сказаться на другой стороне. Надо бы с ними связаться… Разумеется, он ничего не скажет, просто осторожно поинтересуется. 

Гавриил усмехнулся. Связь была налажена давно. Враги, разумеется, никаких позитивных чувств не вызывали, но изредка кое-какие вопросы требовали разговора. Это было достаточно неприятно, но сейчас поговорить с Вельзевул для него оказалось проще, чем с Азирафелем. Он взял телефон и, поморщившись, набрал номер.

– Что тебе еще нужно, пернатый? – прозвучал недовольный голос, как будто сопровождавшийся жужжанием сонма мух.

– Послушай, Вельзевул. Извини, что беспокою, – Гавриил тщательно подбирал слова, – но у меня есть основания полагать, что может произойти нечто, что может коснуться каким-то образом и нас, и вас. Я хотел узнать, не было ли у вас ничего необычного последнее время?

– Хм, что-то ты темнишь, пернатый… – кроме раздражения, в голосе Вельзевул появился интерес. – А что у вас такого необычного, а? Ты, конечно, больше ничего не скажешь?

– Да я так, поинтересоваться…

– Ага, конечно, так я тебе и поверила, – ответила Вельзевул и бесцеремонно бросила трубку, посчитав разговор оконченным.

Судя по всему, там все спокойно, насколько вообще быть может спокойно в Аду. Демоны, конечно, всегда лгут, но Гавриил уже приноровился различать серьёзность обстановки по набору ругательств и тону собеседницы. Когда договаривались о казни двух отступников, её тон был куда более напряжённым. 

**Разговор с ангелом**

Через три дня, осунувшийся и вконец измученный, Гавриил стоял в Саут-Даунсе, напряженно взирая на уютный коттедж. Переступить через свою гордость оказалось нелегко. Но он должен – он несет ответственность за других ангелов.

Архангел толкнул калитку, которая оказалась не заперта, и нерешительно пошел по дорожке, рассматривая небольшой сад возле дома. В отдалении виднелся живописно заросший прудик. На клумбах неправильной формы красовались самые разнообразные растения – начиная от пышно цветущих дельфиниумов и флоксов и заканчивая различными травами; кое-где встречались зеленые и голубоватые хосты, готовые похвастаться совершенно идеальными листьями. Растущие вдоль дорожки розы двух видов – белые и темно-красные – источали сладостный аромат. В самом центре сада росла довольно раскидистая молодая яблоня, под которой стояла уютная скамеечка с оставленным кем-то клетчатым пледом. Яблоки уже почти созрели, и краснобокие плоды соблазнительно выглядывали из листвы. Невероятно, но это место словно было наполнено любовью и умиротворением. Гавриил поймал себя на крамольной мысли о том, как неплохо было бы просто посидеть здесь, любуясь заходящим Солнцем. Его измученной душе так не хватало чего-то … теплого. Он сжал зубы и поспешил к дому, попутно молясь, чтобы ему повезло, и Кроули оказался где-нибудь подальше отсюда. У него и так почти уже не было сил, чтобы еще выдержать неизбежное столкновение с демоном. Он догадывался, что тот едва ли захочет пускать Архангела дальше порога.

Подойдя к двери, Гавриил постоял немного, затем собрался и, наконец, постучал.  
Через некоторое время дверь открылась. На пороге стоял Азирафель. Он почти не изменился со дня их последней встречи. Правда, было одно существенное отличие, которое сразу бросалось в глаза. Ангел буквально светился. Любовью сияли небесного цвета глаза, вокруг которых от счастливой улыбки разбегались небольшие морщинки. В Раю таких лиц больше не было. 

– О, Гавриил, не думал здесь тебя увидеть. Заходи, – удивленно сказал ангел. Глядя на бывшего босса, он увидел осунувшегося, измученного мужчину, с запавшими глазами и сжатой узкой полоской губ. Он был всё таким же безупречно кашемирово-элегантным, но словно подернутым патиной, как будто само время оставило на нем отпечаток тысячелетий. Ангел понял, что Гавриил едва ли может причинить ему какой-то вред.

Архангел ожидал увидеть в глазах Азирафеля ненависть, обиду, злобу, желание отомстить, но видел только удивление и озабоченность. Ему стало не по себе.

Азирафель провел бывшего начальника в библиотеку, под которую была отведена половина дома на первом этаже. Здесь же был его рабочий кабинет. Ангел усадил Гавриила в одно из кресел.

– Ты выглядишь уставшим, – сказал он, – я знаю, ты не ешь людской еды, но давай я сделаю тебе хотя бы целебный чай с травами.

Азирафель ушел за чаем. 

_Я собирался тебя казнить. Уничтожить навсегда, насовсем. И после этого ты принимаешь меня в своем доме и предлагаешь мне чай…Почему?_

Внезапно появившийся ком в горле мешал вздохнуть. Гавриил наклонился и закрыл лицо руками. Он эту встречу представлял совсем не так. Готовился к борьбе, однако, противник даже не соизволили взять в руки оружие.

_Почему? Почему в его глазах нет даже осуждения?_

Внезапно и совершенно некстати обнаружившийся внутри подлый голосок ехидно прошептал:

_Ну и кто тут ангел?_

Выстраиваемая тысячелетиями, незыблемая, безупречная и логичная пирамида системы ценностей Архангела уже и так дала трещину, но сейчас по ней прошел настоящий разлом. Куски прописных истин и окаменелых убеждений начали откалываться и с грохотом падать вниз. Никогда еще Архангел не чувствовал себя таким уязвимым и беспомощным.  
Пришел Азирафель. От чашки с чаем шел простой и в то же время божественный аромат. Гавриил ухватился за нее, как за спасательный круг и отпил несколько глотков. Чай удивительным образом сочетал в себе уютные медовые нотки и успокаивающую прохладу мяты. Архангел стал понемногу приходить в себя.

– А Кроули…?

– О, не беспокойся, он сегодня в Лондоне, – ответил Азирафель, слегка нахмурившись. Он понимал, что, если Кроули вернется и застанет Гавриила, сложностей не избежать. 

Гавриил вздохнул с некоторым облегчением.

– Азирафель,– слова Архангелу давались с большим трудом, – я… я сожалею…

Горло снова перехватило.

– Гавриил, я вижу, что что-то случилось, – Азирафель деликатно постарался перевести тему.

– Да, случилось… 

То ли успокаивающий чай, то ли сам ангел, от которого шло такое уютное тепло, но что-то заставило Гавриила впервые за долгое время позволить себе хотя бы немного ослабить защитную броню. В результате вместо долгих и путанных объяснений он просто встал и развернул свои крылья.

Азирафель с ужасом смотрел на ряд черных перьев, словно траурная кайма, обрамляющих белое крыло.

– И так у всех, в той или иной степени. И реакция на святую воду… мы больше не можем ей пользоваться, – продолжил Архангел с видом существа, которому уже нечего больше терять. 

Потом добавил несколько смущенно:

– Можно тебя попросить развернуть твои…?

Ангел не стал сопротивляться, и через мгновение за его спиной появились белоснежные, словно сияющие внутренним светом крылья.

Гавриил сам не знал, что именно он ожидал увидеть. В его представлении крылья Азирафеля должны были бы быть полностью черными, подобно демоническим, а, может, какими-то серыми или даже пестрыми…но только не теми, которые он сейчас увидел. Некоторое время он с изумлением смотрел на это чистое великолепие, а потом просто рухнул обратно в кресло, как будто его оставили последние силы.

– Боже, почему? – с мукой в голосе простонал Архангел, – ты пошел против Божественного плана, теперь ты тут живешь вместе _с демоном_ … 

_И чё… знает, чем вы тут занимаетесь_ , – уже про себя продолжил свою мысль. Загадочное слово «порнография» так и маячило на задворках сознания.

– Дорогой мой, дело не в том, с кем я живу, а в том, _кто я есть_ , – ответил Азирафель, – Я люблю Энтони. Но если _я есмь_ существо любви, то что в этом плохого?

Гавриил потрясенно уставился на ангела. В его глазах явственно читался ужас.

– Но он же демон! Его нельзя… любить. Мы ненавидим демонов!

– А почему нельзя? Нельзя _любить_? Это запрещено? _Кем_? 

Гавриил не нашелся, что ответить. Азирафель умудрялся переворачивать все с ног на голову и подвергать сомнению прописные истины, которые не должны были ничему подвергаться.

– Они же враги!

– А как насчет « _любите врагов ваших_ »? – хитро улыбнулся ангел.

– О, но не в этом же смысле…

– Да, но ты, кажется, совсем хочешь запретить, не так ли?

Гавриил зашел в тупик. Он тяжело вздохнул. 

– Но, получается, что ты, выбирая между добром и злом, выбрал зло, – упрямо продолжил архангел, – и, каким-то образом, не пал…

– Нет, Гавриил. Ты так и не понимаешь… Передо мной никогда не стоял выбор между добром и злом как таковыми. К сожалению, я сам понял это достаточно поздно. Весь мой выбор _всегда_ был между _страхом и любовью_. К огромному сожалению, я слишком часто выбирал страх, но, все-таки, понял свою ошибку и сделал, наконец, правильный выбор. И, кстати, в большей степени благодаря вам. Спасибо, что позволили увидеть мне это.

Гавриил удивленно взглянул на ангела. В глазах Азирафеля не было даже тени иронии. 

Архангел тяжело вздохнул и уронил голову на руки.

– Но я ведь только делал все для того, чтобы Божественный замысел был воплощен!

– Как мне кажется, ты забыл, мы все забыли, _кто мы есть_. И, к тому же, ты точно был уверен, что понимаешь этот замысел правильно? Мы уже говорили об этом… _тогда_ , не так ли? – спокойно ответил Азирафель.

– Забыли? Что ты имеешь ввиду? – нахмурился Гавриил. – Я знаю, кто я. Я призван реализовать Божественный план! 

–И никто не должен стоять на твоем пути? Ох, Гавриил! Но ты же также и ангел! Тебе не кажется, что вы слишком увлеклись этой игрой в Божественный план? Решили, что несете в мир _Ее_ волю, а сами стали жестокими, упрямыми, амбициозными гордецами. И, в результате, чуть не разрушили мир. 

– Но он должен был быть разрушен… Мы должны были победить в Великой битве!

– Должен был… должны были… А ты уверен, что мы именно это были должны? А что, если это было испытание не только для человечества, для Антихриста, но и для всех нас – для ангелов, для демонов. Чтобы понять, кто мы есть? Задуматься, зачем мы существуем, для чего…это все? Может, прежде, чем что-то так рваться разрушать, нужно хотя бы попытаться понять _смысл_? Смысл разделения, смысл существования человечества, смысл существования нас самих? В итоге одиннадцатилетний мальчишка оказался намного мудрее… – Азирафель деликатно умолчал о том, кого именно мудрее оказался Адам.

Гавриил выглядел потерянным, но сдаваться не хотел.

– Но так было предначертано… Я был призван воплощать божественную волю…

– Тебе это лично Всевышняя сказала? Нет? Где-то кем-то написано… Посмотри, во что превратились Небеса? В бюрократическую контору, где все соблюдают инструкции и правила, не задумываясь об их смысле, но при этом не помнят о своей истинной сути. Все почему-то забыли, что мы, ангелы, – создания _любви_. Разве не так? Так где же здесь _любовь_ , если именно за нее ты готов меня, как минимум, презирать? Только потому, что она направлена, по твоему мнению, не на того, на кого следует? Я рад, что сейчас могу открыто тебе все это сказать и надеяться быть услышанным…

Гавриил замолчал, обдумывая сказанное и, как будто, возвращаясь в памяти к минувшим событиям.

– Там не было серафимов… – наконец, прошептал Архангел. 

– Там? Ты хочешь сказать, что они не пришли…

В этот момент послышался шум – похоже, кто-то зашел в дом.

– О, это, наверное, Кроули вернулся, – спохватился ангел, – я его встречу.

Зная вспыльчивый характер демона и его большую нелюбовь ко всей остальной небесной братии, Азирафель поспешил ко входу. 

Кроули стоял у входа нахмурившись и как будто к чему-то то ли принюхиваясь, то ли прислушиваясь. Видимо, почувствовал присутствие Архангела.

Азирафель поспешил предупредить:

– Дорогой, ты только восприми, пожалуйста, все спокойно… Здесь Гавриил, он зашел просто поговорить, – попытался подстелить соломки ангел.

Тщетно. 

« _Закрой свой рот и сдохни, наконец!_ » – эти слова были еще слишком живы в памяти демона. Он сжал кулаки так, что пальцы побелели.

– Что он… С-с тобой все в порядке? – Кроули напряженно посмотрел на Азирафеля.

– Со мной все в полном порядке, Энтони, пожалуйста, не волнуйся…

В это время из библиотеки показался Гавриил. 

– Мне, наверное, лучше уйти, – сказал он и, стараясь не глядеть на Кроули, почти что бочком попытался пройти ко входной двери.

Кроули снял очки и бросил их на тумбочку. Азирафель понял, что дело плохо. Кроули предпочитал при посторонних всегда закрывать свои глаза темными стеклами. Теперь же он в упор глядел на Гавриила, полыхая яростным золотом своих демонических глаз. Это был явный вызов.

– Как ты с-с-смееш-шь приходить с-сюда? – почти прошипел демон, пытаясь отодвинуть подальше Азирафеля.

Гавриил как раз поравнялся с демоном и посмотрел на него. Взгляды схлестнулись…

Кроули смотрел в фиолетовые глаза Архангела. Что-то было не так. На самом дне звездной глубины плескалась боль… слишком хорошо знакомая Кроули боль. Боль, которая наполняла его, терзала, мучила, и только его ангел мог своим чистым светом и любовью облегчать эти страдания, которые уже стали его, Кроули, демонической сутью. Боль Падения! Ярость демона неожиданно сменилась недоумением. 

Гавриил смотрел в янтарные глаза падшего ангела, полные гнева, но в их самой глубине он видел океан боли, которую теперь понимал… Скоро он сам окунется в эту боль… Он будет там. Будет таким же, а может, даже ещё хуже – как Хастур, превратится в какую-нибудь жабу… Архангел застыл на месте. Он никогда не мог даже предположить, что в нем может родиться сочувствие – и к кому! Но внезапно он понял, что уже не сможет испытывать ненависть, по крайней мере, к Кроули. По внутренней пирамиде пошел еще один разлом.  
Архангел и демон смотрели друг другу в глаза. Время будто застыло, боясь своей поступью спугнуть момент понимания. Два взгляда, начавшиеся из разных пространств Вселенной, сошлись в одну точку – здесь и сейчас. Азирафель не понимал, что между ними происходит, но буквально физически ощущал, как ослабевает напряжение, разлитое в пространстве. Наконец, Гавриил опустил голову.

– Мне жаль… – еле слышно пробормотал он и поспешил выскользнуть за дверь.

Его трясло, зарождавшаяся внутри буря грозила в скором времени перерасти в ураган. Он быстро переместился в свой кабинет, проверил, закрыта ли дверь и рухнул в кресло, закрыв лицо ладонями. Впервые за всю свою очень долгую жизнь Архангел плакал. Куски пирамиды отламывались и обрушивались, царапая острыми краями полотно души и причиняя невыносимую боль.

Кроули пришел в себя, вздохнул и обнял, наконец, Азирафеля, уткнувшись носом в белую макушку.

–Ангел, тебя совершенно нельзя оставлять одного! Стоило только раз уехать в Лондон, и вот, пожалуйста! – начал ворчать демон.

– Милый мой, но со мной ведь все в порядке. Гавриил приходил поговорить.

– Поговорить…, – скривился Кроули. – Что с ним случилось?

– О, дело серьезное. Я полагаю, тебе нужно знать.

– Пойдем, ангел, расскажешь. А я как раз тут кое-что привез. Тебе понравится.

Они отправились на кухню дегустировать привезенное Кроули коллекционное вино.

**Разговор с серафимом**

На следующий день Гавриил долго разговаривал с остальными Архангелами. Решено было все-таки попробовать вызвать серафима. 

Способ для связи напоминал тот, которым пользовался Азирафель в своем магазинчике. Только для разговора с серафимами требовался большой зал и куда более сложная схема. В специальном месте был активирован расчерченный круг, произнесены нужные слова и созданы специальные ключи. 

Через некоторое время на месте круга появился столб яркого белого света. Гавриил отошел на несколько шагов и прикрыл глаза рукой, с ужасом осознавая, что ему тяжело вынести этот сияние. Раньше, насколько он помнил, такого не было. Из света вышло сияющее создание – почти такое же, как ангелы, но в то же время совсем иное. Одна пара огромных белоснежных крыльев была расправлена и почти доставала до стен зала, еще одна пара крыльев была поднята вверх, а третья пара – опущена вниз. На лице серафима сияли огромные глаза, в которых отражались звезды. Если бы какому-нибудь смертному однажды повезло хоть одно мгновение посмотреть в них, он бы сказал, что не видел ничего прекраснее в своей жизни. Такие глаза могли бы вдохновлять художников и поэтов на величайшие бессмертные произведения искусства, но серафимы никогда не являлись обычным людям – хрупкие человеческие тела просто не в состоянии выдержать такой встречи. Более мелкие глаза находились на теле серафима и даже на крыльях. От него исходило радужное сияние, но Архангелы не смели поднять глаз. Теперь выносить присутствие высшего существа стоило больших трудов.

В воздухе отчетливо запахло озоном.

Серафим какое-то время смотрел на Гавриила и других Архангелов, будто прозревая их суть. Затем произнес голосом, подобным переливу множества колоколов, который одновременно звучал как в зале, так и в головах:

– Мы ждали. Вы должны были быть готовы к разговору. Я вижу – теперь вы готовы.  
Михаил стояла бледная, как мел. Гавриил попытался что-то сказать, но в горле словно застрял ком. Архангел вспомнил, что вроде бы с серафимами можно было общаться мысленно. 

– Можете ничего не говорить, мы все знаем. Просто послушайте. А дальше – решать вам, – ответил серафим на невысказанный вопрос.

– В самом вашем понимании Божественного плана, реализацией которого вы себя оправдываете, изначально было заложено противоречие, которое вы упорно игнорировали. С одной стороны все как будто бы точно знают, что именно Должно Быть, с другой – все признают план Непостижимым. На самом деле никто, даже мы, не можем знать божественный план в точности– для этого нужно обладать сознанием Бога. Нет ничего предопределенного, есть только заданный вектор и конечная точка – куда все Творение должно прийти. Но всегда есть альтернативность. Результат действительно зависит от действий всех участников. То, что произошло – было испытанием не только для человечества или для Адама, Антихриста, как вы его называете. Это было испытанием также и для всех вас. И что же – есть те, кто его прошел, а есть те, кто не прошел. Наверное, вы уже догадываетесь, почему с вами сейчас происходит то, что происходит? И вам уж совсем не нужно было трогать Азирафеля и Кроули. У них была всегда своя особая миссия, о которой не знали ни Рай, ни Ад, ни они сами. Но, невзирая на все трудности и препятствия, они смогли ее выполнить. Два представителя враждующих сторон, но особенные, не такие, как все – вы бы сказали « _неправильные_ », – в голосе серафима почудилась улыбка, – только они могли сделать это вместе, больше никто. Именно они преодолели взаимную ненависть и научились сотрудничеству. Удивительно, но они смогли пойти еще дальше. Вы же опустились до мести. Это было еще одной вашей большой ошибкой. Разумеется, мы бы вмешались, но они справились и с этим сами. Но, к сожалению, вы даже не поняли, что творите.

Гавриил бледнел все больше. Внутри разливался мертвенный холод.

Серафим продолжил:

– На самое, пожалуй, главное – это то, что вы забыли свою суть и свое предназначение. Преисполнившись рвения выполнить божественный план так, как вы его поняли, вы стали стремиться разрушать все, что не вписывалось в ваши представления. Но мощь Божественной воли должна уравновешиваться Любовью. Только тогда возможно созидание. Ангелы – в первую очередь создания любви. Истинная, изначальная любовь вмещает в себя все. Вмещает, а не уничтожает неугодное. Вы забыли об этом и взяли на себя слишком много несвойственных вам функций. И что поселилось в ваших душах? Гордыня, месть, ненависть… Куда привела вас эта дорога?

У Гавриила подкосились ноги и он буквально рухнул на колени перед серафимом. Было невыносимо больно, но это была боль не его эфирного тела, а каких-то более тонких структур его души. Осознание ошеломляло. Чувства связались в какой-то чудовищный клубок, но всех явственнее ощущалась боль. Какой-то частью своего сознания Гавриил не только понимал всю закономерность происходящего спуска вниз, но даже и соглашался с ним. На что он мог надеяться после всего, что натворил? В глазах стояли слезы. Внутренняя пирамида сильно накренилась и готова была рухнуть, погребая под своими обломками своего хозяина.

Серафим подошел и положил свою руку на голову Архангела.

Гавриила пронзила почти невыносимая боль. Казалось, что он сейчас просто прекратит свое существование. Сияние серафима настолько усилилось, что было невозможно не только смотреть на него, но и вообще держать глаза открытыми. Свет проникал насквозь, в самые потаенные уголки душ собравшихся, трансформируя, казалось, самую суть, испепеляя и одновременно воссоздавая заново, а, может, просто возвращая к истине Изначалья.

А потом пришел Покой. Внутренняя пирамида не рухнула. Она перевернулась, превратившись… в чашу. Но этой чаше еще только предстояло наполниться нектаром Любви, которая могла быть излита в мир. 

Говорить сил не было, но собрав последние остатки воли, Архангел направил мысленный посыл в сторону серафима:

– Если я еще что-то могу исправить… я приложу все силы…

Серафим улыбнулся:

– Дальнейшее теперь будет зависеть и от тебя, и от каждого. Процесс внутренней трансформации не может быть легким. Но, я полагаю, ты уже понял, что нужно делать. 

После этих слов он исчез.

***  
Вельзевул сидела за своим столом, заваленным бумагами, пытаясь читать отчеты подчиненных. Дело никак не шло, безнадежно застряв на середине очередной бумажки. Мысли разбегались, и для того, чтобы собрать их хотя бы в некое подобие сосредоточенности, требовалось приложить немало усилий. Все дело было в том, что она уже некоторое время чувствовала напряжение. Как будто кто-то где-то далеко затронул гигантскую струну, колебания которой теперь распространились по всему остальному пространству, в результате чего оно звенело, гудело и волновалось. Что-то происходило. Явно не здесь, то тогда где? 

_Гавриил! Что-то там говорил этот пернатый?_

Обычно при упоминании Небес Вельзевул, как и всякого демона, охватывала ненависть. Древняя, тщательно выращенная, холимая и лелеемая ненависть. За боль. За Падение. За то, какими они стали. Как и на всякую константу существования, на нее можно было опереться, не опасаясь оступиться – особенно при взаимодействии с Гавриилом. Увы, как бы это ни было противно, но Вельзевул иногда требовалось общаться с этим самодовольным напыщенным идиотом.

Однако сейчас, когда она представила Архангела, привычная опора внезапно исчезла, словно ее никогда и не было, в результате чего Князь Ада катастрофически стала проваливаться в какую-то пустоту. Сонм мух поднялся к самому потолку. Темные глаза расширились, внутри все переворачивалось и кувыркалось, будто там внезапно образовались довольно крутые американские горки. Вельзевул то окуналась в привычную злобу, то возносилась к странному спокойствию, то ее сковывал настоящий ужас. Её трясло, и Князю стоило больших трудов не упасть от всей этой болтанки. Самое ужасное было в том, что это состояние не поддавалось никакому контролю.

Через некоторое время все прекратилось. 

Она выругалась. Что это еще за чертовщина? Кто и что там себе позволяет? Она просканировала пространство Преисподней. На первый взгляд ничего не изменилось. 

Ладно, она с этим еще разберется. Думать сегодня об ангелах не было никаких сил.  
На следующий день, не найдя никаких видимых причин произошедшему, Вельзевул все-таки решила связаться с Гавриилом. Её не оставляло ощущение, что изменилось что-то фундаментальное, но она не понимала, что именно, и это крайне раздражало.

Вспомнив про Архангела, она ощутила что-то странное. Вернее, чего-то как будто не хватало, но опять было непонятно, что не так. Это уже начинало просто выводить из себя. 

_Нужно позвонить, в конце концов, этому пернатому. Возможно, она слишком привыкла предвзято относиться к ангельскому боссу? Во всяком случае, он ей никогда не грубил и не угрожал. Хотя, им и положено, что возьмешь с этих святош? Впрочем, можно просто ведь поговорить, обсудить ситуацию… Сам же говорил, что что-то должно произойти. А, может, даже лучше будет встретиться лично? В парке Сент-Джеймс, например – вполне подходящее место…Кажется, там любила встречаться эта ненормальная парочка..._

Вельзевул поморщилась. Имя Кроули она постаралась вычеркнуть из всех списков, в том числе и из своей памяти, и возвращать его обратно совершенно не собиралась. 

**Эпилог**

Одним ясным августовским вечером на исходе лета под молодой раскидистой яблоней с довольно густой кроной и уже поспевшими крупными красными яблоками на скамеечке сидели двое. На первый взгляд, они разительно отличались друг от друга. Один – мужчина с почти что белыми, слегка растрепанными, чуть вьющимися непослушными волосами, в неизменной тартановой бабочке и потертом жилете, сам чем-то напоминающий зефирную сладость. Второй же – солидный господин с фиалковыми глазами, в безупречно сидящем светлом кашемировом пальто и накинутом на шею кашемировом же шарфе. Но, если бы мы были более внимательны, нам могло бы показаться, что у них есть нечто общее – некое неземное сияние, словно тонкой прозрачной вуалью окружавшее их обоих, хотя, кто знает – может, это была всего лишь неуместная игра воображения?

Мужчины мирно беседовали, любуясь заходящим Солнцем и ловя последние минуты его тепла.

– Значит, у вас все в порядке? – спросил зефирный. 

– Да, ты знаешь, все восстановилось. Крылья, святая вода… Формально – все, как и прежде, но только мы, я надеюсь, смогли измениться, – улыбнулся кашемировый господин, – Интересно, как это отразилось… на конкурентах. Теоретически, как-то же должно было.  
Мы ведь, образно выражаясь, стоим на разных концах одной и той же доски, удерживая равновесие. Любое изменение с одной стороны неизбежно приведет к изменениям с другой. Представляешь, мне позвонила Вельзевул и предложила не просто поговорить, а встретиться лично! Я удивлен, никогда такого не было.

– О! – впечатлился блондин и зачем-то посмотрел на яблоню. Ветви дерева немного затряслись, и оттуда раздался смешок.

– Ну, а нам теперь многое еще предстоит понять, перестроить на других принципах свою работу. Кстати, ты можешь вернуться, когда захочешь… если захочешь, конечно. Нам здорово бы сейчас пригодился твой взгляд…со стороны.

Из густой кроны яблони раздалось недовольное шипение, ветки зашевелились, и из листвы показалась крупная черная змеиная голова с янтарными глазами, в которых явственно читался немой укор. Беседующие почему-то нисколько не испугались, более того – даже не удивились, как будто наличие большого шипящего змея на яблоне было совершенно в порядке вещей. 

–Слезай, посиди с нами, дорогой, – пригласил змея господин в бабочке.

В ответ на яблоне произошло некое движение, голова исчезла, а дерево снова затряслось, и прямо в руки кашемирового господина упало красивое спелое яблоко. Из листвы показалась хитрая змеиная морда. Вообще, нельзя сказать, что для змей характерно выражение эмоций, и, тем более, характера, но почему-то данная конкретная змеиная морда была именно хитрой. Можно даже сказать, что змей самым возмутительным образом ухмылялся.

Солидный господин взял в руку яблоко, чему-то улыбнулся и, недолго раздумывая, откусил большой кусок.

А почему бы, собственно, и нет?


End file.
